


untitled

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, but is it tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: they lose and mcnasty feels that way deeper than he should.
Relationships: One-sided Mcnasty/Dooo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!! this is hella sad!!!  
> if you're one of the goons, tell me if u want this deleted i don't wanna upset anyone i love y'all

_ah_. there it is again. that painful tug right in between his ribs. it goes all the way down to his stomach and it makes him feel very sick for just an instant until he composes himself and rationalises what's happening for the nth time.

  
they're muted while playing 'among us' but suddenly dooo unmutes on accident and mcnasty hears " _shut up, gib, you dumba_ -" before he gets yelled at by puffer and grizzy and mcnasty's character on the screen stops for a second too long.

  
that voice. that soft and fond tone. mcnasty's never heard dooo talk like that to anyone. anyone other than gibson. and he wonders, even though he's trying to avoid it with all his might, how much more of dooo gibson knows that he doesn't. what colors of dooo gibson has seen, how much gibson has painted with him. 

  
he snaps back to reality when puffer kills him in game because he was just standing there doing nothing with a knot in his throat and nausea rising up. 

  
he hates this. everything about it. dooo is not his in any way. dooo is not even gibson's but somehow it feels like more of dooo is with gibson than he's ever been with him. 

  
"that's some bullshit." he says out loud and it happens to be as he's joining the dead call.   
eli says "yeah, i know right? fucking gibson."   
mcnasty's eyes shoot wide open at that, his heart rate suddenly speeding up. " _what_?" he chokes out.  
"gibson killed me. who killed you?" 

ah. that's what that was.

"puffer did."

they lose and mcnasty feels that way deeper than he should.

  
[...]

  
"have you listened to the cover?" _he hasn't_. 

he feels shit about it now that he can hear how excited dooo is about it.

he knows gibson is in it. he knows he and dooo sing a very romantic part together and - of course - that bothers him. _god_ , he feels like a fucking dumbass teenager again. so stupid.  
"sorry, i haven't." he doesn't want to make dooo sad so he immediately adds "but i can listen to it right now with you. give you my first impression live, if you want?" 

  
dooo almost yelps in joy, screaming a " _really_?" so full of glee that makes mcnasty's heart swell and shrink at the same time. 

"sure, bud." 

  
and it's for the best, that they never videocall each other. it's for the best that he can successfully manage a sincere tone when he tells dooo he sounds amazing even though he's shaking.   
it's the truth anyway, no matter how hard it is to admit. he's in love and hopeless. dooo and gibson sound beautiful together. in every sense. 

it's the best for them and the worst for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just sad as shit bye and thank u for reading


End file.
